


The Deepest Contentment

by Kaerith



Series: Witcher Prompt One-Shots [6]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Family Dynamics, M/M, Marathon Sex, Mating Cycles/In Heat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:41:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24220744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaerith/pseuds/Kaerith
Summary: Geralt is not the lone wolf he thinks he is, and family bonds between alpha brothers are immutable when an omega is involved. It's the deepest contentment he has ever felt being surrounded by family, loving and being loved.
Relationships: Eskel/Jaskier | Dandelion/Lambert, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: Witcher Prompt One-Shots [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1791685
Comments: 16
Kudos: 346
Collections: Jaskier or Geralt/others (with or w/out eachother), Witcher Kink Meme (Dreamwidth)





	The Deepest Contentment

**Author's Note:**

> Kink Meme prompt: [Geralt/Jaskier, Lambert/Jaskier/Eskel - witchers help out during heat.](https://witcherkinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/429.html?thread=372397#cmt372397)
> 
> I've tweaked the A/O trope to is biologically makes sense to me. I explain things in the end notes if the anatomy gets confusing for anyone.
> 
> Just to satisfy myself I will shorten my A/B/O rant: if there are females in a species, why would there be baby-making omega males?
> 
> ...But I liked the prompt, so I did it.

"I can't, Yen. Jaskier's heat is coming on, and-" 

"Emhyr will not forgive you if you decline his request. Nilfgaard will likely hunt you down and execute you. This is a problem you made worse and it should be your responsibility to clean it up," Yennefer said sternly. "I'm sure the bard can take care of himself." 

"He can't," Geralt said, wanting to make her understand, but she refused to hear any details of his "sordid sex life." But Jaskier's heats were life-threatening and lasted for at least a full week. "It's not something he can just make go away with his fingers!" 

"Geralt," the sorceress said. "You have fifteen minutes to pack what you need to pack and get back here or else I will drag you _and_ your omega to Emhyr's throne room where he can have his guards protect your mate for you." 

The threat was disgusting and evil and she meant every horrible word. Geralt couldn't believe she could be this harsh. He glared and snarled then stalked out of the room. Lambert and Vesemir were there and he could tell by their angry faces that they had also heard the ultimatum. 

"What did you get yourself into?" Vesemir asked. He stayed at the ground floor to keep watch over their unwanted visitor while Lambert chased Geralt upstairs. He managed to hold Geralt back from opening the door the the bedchamber he and his mate shared when they were at Kaer Morhen. 

"You can't go in there when you're so upset," Lambert said, his face grim. "You'll make him worse." 

Geralt clenched his hands into fists but this struggle couldn't be beaten away. 

"I'll go," Lambert said. "I don't know what it is that you need to do, but I'll do it." 

"You can't," Geralt growled, frustrated and hurting. "I made a mistake, one that can only be undone with my blood." 

Lambert drew air in through his teeth. "Shit. That's bad." 

"I can't leave him," Geralt said, distraught and on the verge of breaking down into tears. Lambert had never seen him in such emotional distress and felt helpless. 

"He can't go with you." 

"I know!" 

"And you can't stay with him-" 

"Get to the point," Geralt hissed, his temper frayed. 

"But Eskel is here. In there, with Jaskier already. He's family; can't you let him take care of your mate just this once?" 

Geralt wanted to gut Lambert for even suggesting the idea that he let another alpha take care of his mate, but he was desperate for a solution. Jaskier liked Eskel, had even accepted him as a substitute to cuddle him when Yennefer had portalled in demanding to see him immediately. As if specifically timed to force him to make the choice Yennefer projected her voice at him: "Twelve minutes. You better be packing!" 

Lambert gives him a look that is both compassionate and stern. "We'll take care of him. Whatever he needs, whatever he asks for. We... we like him, Geralt, he's family. He'll be safe and you can get this shit over with and come back in a couple days and everything can go back to normal." 

Geralt's made up his mind, but is still devastated at the necessity of it. "We need to have him and Eskel agree," he decides, and then he opens the door to the bedroom. 

It's dim and uncomfortably warm with all the braziers lit. Jaskier's heat is a clawing need when his body devotes nearly all his energy to his reproductive system. It ravages him, taking away his reason and speech and sometimes his eyesight as his womb and cunt and glands go into overdrive to promote fertility and lust. 

Jaskier is draped over Eskel's lap, clutching at his shirt, whimpering quietly as he painfully ovulates and cramps up. Even in his haze, though, he senses Geralt enter the room and reaches toward him. The idea of not being there to take Jaskier's hand and having his brother answer his need is agony for Geralt. 

Eskel knows something is wrong, had probably heard him and Lambert talking in the hall. He starts to shift Jaskier to hand him over to his alpha, but Geralt shakes his head. "I have to go," he says, and admitting it aloud almost makes Geralt cry. Jaskier has turned to him with a frown, his mind still mostly his own. Geralt can't keep himself away, so he moves toward him and kneels beside the bed and clutches Jaskier's hand. It's cool, his body not keeping his temperature at its normal level. 

"Jaskier, remember that contract in Nilfgaard? I made a mistake and it's killed more people and only I can stop it." 

"Go," Jaskier says immediately, so willing to sacrifice to help strangers though his eyes begin to glisten and his lip trembles. He squeezes Geralt's hand. "Save them." 

"Hang them!" Geralt growls. "I would let them all die rather than leave you alone again! It almost killed you the last time I wasn't there!" 

"I'm not going to die, idiot," Jaskier says, trying to reassure his mate. "I have Eskel and Lambert and Vesemir here. You think death can get past them?" 

"Let them help you with anything you need while I'm not here," Geralt says. Begs. "Anything. Everything." 

Jaskier's eyes go wide as he realizes what Geralt is hinting at. He bites his lip but doesn't flinch from his alpha's intense gaze. "You're my alpha, Geralt. They're your brothers. If they consent, then I will be grateful for their help. But you're still my alpha." Jaskier tugs Geralt's hand towards him and Geralt leans in to share a kiss before he directs his mate's head to the side so he can scent him. He doesn't want to forget the spruce smell of his bard. The pheromones from his glands fill his nose and throat and his cock throbs. He can't forget Yennefer downstairs, still counting down the time he has left. 

Geralt stands up, his heart heavy with reluctance and sorrow. Lambert has been gathering his kit of essentials and has that and his swords ready by the door. 

He looks at his brothers who stare back at him, solemn and sympathetic and gentle. They will guard his mate and keep him safe and sated then let Geralt reclaim him upon his return. They know what his bard means to Geralt and their honor and loyalty is humbling. Even Lambert is thoughtful and resolute and has put aside his usual tactics of deflection and insults to be serious in this matter. 

With Geralt's permission, his brothers make their promises to Jaskier. Jaskier cries but smiles tremulously through his tears. Geralt leans over him one last time to cup his face and press soft kisses upon his face. "I love you," he says, too emotional to care that there are witnesses to hear him. 

"Geralt, you're making me nervous!" Jaskier's trying to sound teasing but there's actual fear in his voice because Geralt saying that now is making him worry that his alpha is lying about coming back. 

"I promise I'll be back as soon as I can." 

"Of course, love." 

* * *

It's a novel experience to be under the care of the other witchers while Jaskier's heat builds. His heats used to be relatively mild until he and Geralt bonded three years ago. Now, twice a year, Jaskier's oestrus is debilitating; his abdomen cramps, his glands ache, his sense of smell becomes sensitive, his labia and clitoris swell making walking an uncomfortably difficult and erotic task. The worst of it is the blindness that makes him terrified to be alone or even exist without his alpha's grounding touch. The overwhelming lust is the second-worst aspect: the slick his vulva produces becomes a torrent and Jaskier becomes a mindless, needy, moaning thing where the craving to being knotted and bred is all-consuming. 

He and Geralt went to a physician to ask why his heats had changed after their bonding. His response was that it was Jaskier's body responding to Geralt's sterility, as if his biology was trying to devote all its energy to becoming fertile in an attempt to compensate. 

This is the third winter spent at Kaer Morhen as Geralt's mate. His brother and "father" witchers have been understanding and supportive, and even Lambert has never made any hurtful comments about Jaskier's biannual weakness. They all three tend to be doting yet utterly respectful, bringing Jaskier food and gentle entertainment when he is bedridden and keeping the fires fueled as he shivers and endlessly hauling up tubs of hot water because Jaskier is fastidious about his cleanliness until he loses his mind. Vesemir even does the laundry, nearly every day and without complaint, because at his age the scent of Jaskier's slick on sheets and towels doesn't pose much of a risk of triggering a rut. 

Jaskier dearly loves his new family. Eskel had a remarkably similar facial profile to Geralt, but has none of his quickness of temper or aloof manner. Vesemir is an unexpected mixture of discipline and leniency as he wants to make sure his former students survive but also makes the ruined castle a safe haven where they can relax and belong because they so rarely find any place like that on their Path. Lambert is the troublemaker and clown of the group, swinging between being a laconic smartmouthed brat to a smouldering inferno of agitation and anger. 

Now, though, as Geralt is forced to leave, Eskel holds Jaskier close. Eskel's scent is almost floral compared to Geralt's woodsy smell. Nothing feminine, but a smell that reminds Jaskier of Toussaint in midsummer when the wildflowers bloom among the yellow grass and dusty hills. 

As Jaskier's heat truly begins he also receives the comfort of Lambert's chest and arms. Lambert's natural aroma is something appropriately smoky for his fiery personality, not something Jaskier would normally be attracted to if he wasn't part of Geralt's small family. Now, though, there's a new note of tartness in his scent. Something crisp and sharp like a green apple. It's his rut, Jaskier manages to think, before he is lost to the throbbing wetness of his cunt. 

Lambert calls out to Eskel who is halfway up the stairs bringing up fresh water. "It's starting!" He tries to remove his clothing, but Jaskier is too clingy. The omega has gone nonverbal and clutches at Lambert with his soft but strong hands. 

Eskel arrives and sees his predicament. He puts down the water and begins to strip. He slips under the blankets keeping Jaskier warm and Lambert sweltering and gently turns the omega's face to his neck. Jaskier releases Lambert and climbs onto Eskel's body, rutting his hard cock against the witcher's stomach and trying to get his cock into his cunt. Eskel is able to reach down and guide himself inside; he has been on the brink of an erection all day and the sweet heat-scent Jaskier's body is producing makes his dick immediately ready for action. 

The omega keens when he is penetrated and Eskel automatically purrs to soothe him. When his knot rises to seal them together the witcher can't prevent himself from licking the tears from Jaskier's face. Every teardrop or bead of sweat Jaskier provides-- every taste of the honey that his cunt produces, has the potent chemicals that make an alpha yearn to please their omega. The hormones and pheromones in those liquids give the alpha an instinctual understanding of what the omega needs and how they are faring. 

"He's good right now," Eskel says. "But could you please prepare some tea? Might as well do it naked," he teases. 

It's odd for Lambert to know that his brother is knotted and filling Geralt's mate with his seed, but Lambert shakes off the slight distaste of that thought. Alphas are perceived as possessive and territorial, but omegas are rare enough that familial alphas are evolutionarily designed to share in their care. Lambert wouldn't have ever considered hopping into bed naked with Eskel short of a deadly case of hypothermia, but the idea of both of them curling up together with Jaskier to provide him the comfort of skin-to-skin contact makes him feel uncharacteristically warm and loving. 

When Eskel is able to pull out he does and lifts Jaskier onto Lambert so he can get out of bed and clean himself up. As the blankets are lifted Lambert is blasted by the scents of omega slick and alpha cum, and he finds if erotic instead of off-putting. 

The bard is sightless now, and nuzzles against Lambert's neck like a kitten. His small pseudo-penis hardens against Lambert and he begins to make quiet, desperate mewling noises in distress. Lambert hold him close and easily slides his cock into Jaskier's body. The thought of his dick being covered in his brother's cum as well as Jackier's slick is more erotic than disgusting, to his surprise, and he thrusts until Jaskier's body clenches around him in waves before he pops his knot inside. 

Lambert hasn't knotted anyone in years. The whores that serve witchers are never omegas; Lambert has never even heard of a genuine omega serving at a brothel. If an omega is a noble they are priceless objects for diplomatic marriages. Common-born omegas have their sex kept a secret by loving families or sold to wealthy men for large amounts of coin by unscrupulous parents. Jaskier was supposed to be the former, but he ran away and kept his head down until Geralt mated him and made him useless for his family's purposes. A bonded omega was worth nothing compared to a virgin by those who valued sentient beings by their market value, and Geralt was too dangerous a person to try to punish for taking their son, so Jaskier was promptly disowned and presumably forgotten by his family. 

Jaskier says that his life is an immeasurably happier one for the loss of his parents and the acquisition of Geralt and his pack of witcher wolves, and Lambert has no reason to doubt him. Now, though, having his knot clutched and his cock milked by Jaskier's hot and wet body Lambert feels more fondness in his chest than the satisfaction of his loins than he had expected. When his brothers had asked him when they first heard that Geralt had bonded with an omega if the sex was all that the songs and books claimed it was, Geralt had said that society had gotten everything backwards. Alphas were made to serve omegas, contrary to common belief. Omegas were just so much rarer than alphas that few alphas learned that the true reason for their aggressive natures wasn't to possess an omega for breeding rights, but to protect their mates and children. 

Lambert had believed him, but now he felt the uncompromising truth of it in his body. He had been reluctantly fond of Jaskier despite his annoying qualities, but now he was utterly devoted to making sure the bard was safe and happy. 

Eskel gets back under the covers and they exchange expressions of this new understanding. Lambert would be angry about his biology dictating his life in yet another fashion, but having this omega locked around his knot and humming half-asleep on his chest was too much of an unexpected treasure for him to rail against his fate. For once everything in Lambert settles and is content. 

Eskel and Lambert talk quietly over Jaskier's head as he sleeps. "We're both different now," Eskel says. "I felt it too. But he isn't ours." 

"He's Geralt's," Lambert says, "and that makes him ours. Maybe not to fuck, but to love and protect." 

Eskel reverently touches Jaskier's hair. He presses up against Lambert's side and even though Lambert can feel _all_ of his brother's naked body against his skin he purrs louder when Eskel rests his head on his shoulder. It's the deepest contentment he has ever felt being surrounded by family, loving and being loved. He wishes Geralt and Vesemir were also here to feel this. 

As if summoned by his thought Vesemir cracks open the door to peer in. Lambert waves and smiles when Vesemir waves, too; not as a greeting, but at the assault of smells. At the same time there's a sadness in the old man's expression. 

"You can open the window and sit with us for a bit," Eskel offers quietly. Vesemir does, moving a chair so he can sit in the fresh air that comes in through the gap between the wall and shutter. 

"Never thought I would see you boys like this." 

Lambert jokingly makes a disgusted face. "Neither had I," he says, earning chuckles from the other witchers. 

"Did you know this would happen?" Eskel asks Vesemir. 

"One of my brothers had an omega mate," he said. "Lilica. No one would ever consider her a beauty, but she was delightfully charming. Wonder if that charm is something all omegas have." 

Eskel shook his head. "I've met a couple who were spoiled and demanding pests. Maybe only the charming ones can manage to attract the attention of witchers. And their stubbornness is the only reason that they become mates. The only reason why Jaskier is mated is because he was too ornery to let Geralt get away." 

They all laughed, careful not to rouse Jaskier but remembering the years of frustration Geralt had made them suffer through as he fought with what he wanted but didn't think he deserved. Lambert had always thought that Geralt's worst enemy was his righteousness. 

"Geralt will change, too, when he returns. He's not the lone wolf he thinks he is, and family bonds between alpha brothers are immutable when an omega is involved," Vesemir predicts. 

* * *

Geralt was surprised that he didn't have to threaten or bribe Yen into providing a portal staright back to his home. She practically shoved him through headfirst and nearly severed his ankles snapping the circle closed. 

It hadn't been a particularly long or difficult fight; just a ritual done at midnight then repeated at midday with his blood and an effigy and the correct words of power and the matter was solved. There had been twelve deaths, though, before Yen and the emperor had known who they needed. 

He saw Vesemir in the kitchen with a pot full of soap and bedsheets. "Welcome back. Your bard is fine. They're all up there now." 

Geralt nodded and ran up the stairs, his instincts unable to be reined in with his need to see his mate. He could smell the three men despite the closed door, and though his brothers' rut-scents had never been remarkable before, there was a sudden meaning and rush of emotions that came with smelling them mixed with Jaskier. 

He was almost afraid to open the door. But he did. 

Jaskier was on all fours on the bed, Lambert fucking his cunt and Eskel's cock in the bard's mouth. Jaskier was humming in that mindless, utterly pleased way he did when he was happy and settled. Lambert and Eskel were both purring though the sound stopped abruptly as they saw Geralt. 

Geralt's mouth was dry. He had to summon enough saliva before he could reassure them. Jaskier whined pitifully in the uncomfortable stillness. "Don't stop," he ordered them, and felt relief when they resumed and his mate began to hum again. 

The witcher could never have imagined this sensation of overwhelming love and comfort as he watched his brothers work in tandem to satisfy his helpless and beloved omega. His satchel dropped to the floor and he scrabbled at his sword harness and boots to remove them before he climbed on the bed to scent Jaskier's neck, making sure that there truly no signals of distress that he had overlooked. 

Jaskier smelled like spruce and honeysuckle. His eyes were closed but his lips were curved up at the corners around Eskel's dick. His humming was a constant and instinctual sound; a higher-pitched counterpart to the low purrs alphas could produce. The entire room was redolent of his mate and his brothers, with hints of Vesemir. Geralt pinched the skin on Jask's hand and saw that he was healthy and hydrated. 

Eskel came into Jaskier's mouth and the omega swallowed it all with pleased noises but made little breaths of want when his brother pulled away before Jaskier could lick his cock to make sure he had gotten all of the alpha's seed, useless as the gesture was for the purpose of reproduction. Geralt was able to flash Eskel a look of gratitude as he slipped in front of Jaskier and cupped his face. 

"Hey, lovely, I've returned," he said, uncaring of sharing his moment of tenderness with his brothers. He stroked his love's face as his eyes slitted open and he inhaled through both nose and mouth to catch the identifying scents and pheromones. Geralt contorted himself so that Jaskier could dig his nose into Geralt's scenting gland on his neck. 

Lambert interrupted, his voice audibly uncertain. "Should I knot?" 

"Yes," Geralt replied, and he was unable to comprehend not seeing what his omega's cunt would look like with his brother's knot inside of him. He left his fingers for Jaskier to mouth at while he got on his knees and moved into a position to view Jask's puffy pink labia spread around the thick bulb at the base of Lambert's cock. Geralt reached under to finger Jaskier's stiff pseudo-penis though he knew it was unnecessary as his mate was already shuddering with orgasm and the organ didn't ejaculate like an alpha's or even baseline human's. 

Eskel had retrieved fresh linens for the bed. "Vesemir has been washing sheets and towels around the clock," he told Geralt with a smile. "Not even grumbling or shouting for us to help." 

Lambert got off the bed and stood up, holding Jaskier whom he was still tied to. Geralt quickly pulled away the wet towels and Eskel put down fresh ones. The youngest witcher settled himself and the bard comfortably back on the bed. "He's happy for the excuse to stay out of this part of the castle. Apparently we're making it smell like a mix of brothel and bathhouse." 

"It does," Geralt said, but he had a small smile that told them it wasn't meant to be an insult. He began to take off his clothes- the room was stifling. 

"Jaskier is aware that there were two of us," Eskel said tentatively to Geralt "Even if he was on one knot he wanted the other one of us in his mouth." 

"He's never been satisfied with one thing when he could have everything," Geralt said, unsurprised at that statement though he _was_ surprised that he didn't feel one iota of jealousy. "Thank you," he said to Eskel, before he turned to look at Lambert. "Really, thanks. Once I was in Nilfgaard I didn't worry at all about Jask. I knew you would take care of him. I missed him, of course." 

"He's family," Eskel said. "I think this has actually brought us closer. Lambert is actually a cuddly guy." 

Lambert made a rude gesture in Eskel's direction but he was too mellow to really take offense. Jaskier began to reach out blindly to where he could sense the other men and Geralt lay down next to his mate and pulled the covers up over them. He tucked his face in close to Jaskier's and stroked his hair and cheeks and murmured soothing nonsense. 

Even with Lambert still tied, Jaskier started trying to get his mouth on his mate's cock. Geralt moved into a position that would be comfortable for the three of them and let his love take it. Jaskier takes his time, too strung out on hormones to focus his efforts on the goal of making Geralt come. Geralt has the experience to know to prevent his climax until Eskel is ready to take his place because once he comes his cock will be too sensitive to stay in Jaskier's mouth while he continues sucking. 

Eskel returns as Lambert is finally able to pull out. He hands Lambert a damp cloth to clean himself then he meets Geralt's eyes. "You want to knot him? I'll take your place." 

Geralt nods gratefully and pulls away from his mate's face so he can spoon him from behind. Eskel lays on the head of the bed on his side and curls around Jaskier's dark hair as the omega accepts Eskel as a replacement. Geralt enters him from behind and knots almost in the same minute, being so primed from the sucking and knowing that Lambert's dick had just been inside of Jaskier a moment earlier. Jaskier hums again, settled, then seems to fade into sleep. Eskel doesn't try to remove his cock because Jask will just awaken immediately wanting it again. 

Lambert has splashed some water over his face and shoulders to try to cool down. "How the fuck are you able to handle him alone?" He asks Geralt, his voice flavored with reluctant admiration. 

"A marital aid," Geralt says, indicating a wooden box that he had left under the bed but within reach. Lambert isn't familiar with the euphemism, and his face when he innocently opens the box and sees the polished wooden phallus makes both of his brothers laugh. "He'll usually take that in his mouth and-" 

"I get it!" Lambert hisses. "I hardly need instructions by now to know how your omega can be satisfied." 

"It's only been about twenty hours since I left," Geralt teases. "I would like to think that I can't be replaced so easily." 

"Jaskier is easy enough to please with two alphas," Eskel says with a small smile. 

"But you don't know what he demands once his mind has returned," Geralt warns. "See if you can call him easy three days from now." 

* * *

Very early Friday morning, well before dawn, Jaskier wakes up with all his senses functioning again. 

"Hello, darling," the bard whispers to his mate as soon as the alpha opens his golden eyes. "Your trip was successful?" 

"Mmm-hmm," Geralt replies. "I was back with you before the next day had ended." 

Jask can smell that Eskel is the one behind him and tightens his pelvic muscles in a tease. 

"I'm awake," Eskel says. "Was just giving you both a moment." 

Jaskier inquires about the day and is surprised that he is coherent again so early in his cycle. 

"Three alphas must speed things up three times as fast," Geralt says with a smirk. 

"It's nice to wake up and see you looking healthy and well-rested," Jaskier says, putting gentle fingers on Geralt's cheek. "Usually I open my eyes and worry that I became a vampire and drained all the life out of you. You become gaunt and have bruises under your eyes. Kind of like how Lambert looks now," he adds mischievously. 

Lambert is behind Geralt where he had been enjoyed some personal space and a nap. He does look a bit worn. "Haven't had time to adapt to this new schedule of suck, fuck, pass out, repeat." 

"Speaking of," Jaskier said, a little ashamed, "I could really use a cock in my mouth again. Now that I'm awake I will actually be able to do a good job." 

Eskel expected to be tied to him for at least ten more minutes and Lambert groaned and shoved Geralt. "Your mate." 

Geralt kissed Jask again then moved so that his omega could take him into his mouth for the umpteenth time in the last several days. Jaskier hadn't lied about being able to do a good job, and the enthusiastic noises both Geralt and Jaskier made made Eskel and Lambert take an interest in watching. Eskel went to get a closer look once he was able to pull out of Jaskier. 

The bard stopped his ministrations as soon as it looked like his lover was about to finish. "I want someone in my cunt again. Who's it gonna be? Lambert?" 

"Aw, I was kinda looking forward to getting that treatment, but sure." He slowly began to move. 

Geralt felt an unexpected desire to see Jaskier take his brother apart. He touched Jaskier's face. "Show him what your mouth can do," he said, pulling away and taking Eskel's position near the foot of the bed. "Do you want to stand up? Nah," Geralt asked Lambert then answered himself teasingly, "You're not used to what he can do. You'll just fall over." 

"Will not!" Lambert shot back with a glare. He knew Geralt was taunting him, but he could certainly stand up during a suck job! He stood at the side of the bed with his arms crossed and his cock ready, a mulish expression on his face. "He may be a bard, but nothing that mouth has done has impressed me yet," he taunted, though everyone knew that was untrue. 

Jaskier gave him a grin with a tinge of sadistic intent as he turned so his head was on the edge of the mattress. His skinny arms shot out and grabbed Lambert's ass and his hot mouth took in Lambert's dick and started to go to work. 

Geralt had pulled Jask's ass up so that his omega was on his knees and slid into the wet channel. He eyed Lambert with a smirk as the younger witcher was already making involuntary noises of pleasure. Eskel watched with curiosity and fascination from next to the basin of water where he was cleaning himself. 

Geralt found himself almost uncontrollably proud and turned on by the show of his mate's skill. He fucked in hard and then knotted quickly and settled in to watch the show. 

Jaskier used his grip on Lambert to repeatedly shove his entire cock down his throat. He hummed the entire time and intermittently pulled entirely off so that he could stimulate the glans and frenulum with his lips, tongue, and even teeth. Lambert swore when he was coherent enough to do so, but most of the time he was moaning and gasping while his entire body quaked. 

At one point Eskel dropped his cleaning cloth and stepped in to put a shoulder under Lambert's arm because his knees shook so bad. Lambert would have given him a glare for his presumption, but his eyes were rolled back in his head and wouldn't seem to move. 

When Jaskier intensified his oral assault, Lambert's breath gusted in and out of his lungs harshly and rapidly and made audible "Uh uh uh" noises that the omega didn't need to have witcher senses to hear. He finally brought Lambert to the brink of orgasm again then deliberately pulled him over. He could feel Lambert's balls draw up against his chin and his lips curled with humor at the inelegant grunt that the witcher made when he came. 

Eskel was prepared to take Lambert's weight when Jaskier pulled off and he did so with a grin and sparkle of laughter in his eyes. "Need some smelling salts?" He joked. 

Lambert felt like his brain had been melted and he could only give his brother a weak glare at the taunt as he groped for the bed so he could collapse. 

Jaskier was beaming with success and Geralt wrapped his arms around his chest and pulled him back so that he sat on his mate's lap still plugged with his knot. "Good work," the alpha rumbled quietly. He hadn't known watching his youngest brother get sucked would excite him so much, especially the way a rare blush dappled his chest and spread over his neck and face. Lambert's expression had gone dopey as his eyes rolled up and went glazed, his jaw slack as he panted for air. Geralr hadn't felt jealous at all; just aroused and affectionately proud at the skill his partner had. 

He wanted to see Jaskier make Eskel fall apart, too, but Eskel interpreted the gleam and smirk and said, "At least give me half a hour to recover from my last climax, first," with a grin. 

"If you all are too tired, then maybe someone should call for Vesemir," Jaskier teased, earning disgusted looks and vocal protests from all three witchers. 

"You're just being greedy," Geralt chided the omega lightly. 

Jaskier yawned. "I suppose I can nap until Eskel's ready. Feels like I just woke up, though." 

"You need the rest," Geralt said, lying them down comfortably. 

* * *

Geralt took the time to step back from the bed and watch Jaskier, Eskel, and Lambert nap. 

Eskel was curled around Jask's back, his cock had softened after they'd fallen asleep, and lay quiescent next to Jaskier's puffy, used hole which had dripped out the witcher's seed. Lambert had fallen asleep facing the omega, their heads sharing the same pillow, foreheads still bent close together and sharing each other's breath. 

His brothers loved Jaskier, and there was no jealousy or resentment in Geralt's heart over that fact. He intellectually thought that he should be enraged or disgusted by other alphas' cum in his cunt and dried on his chin, but he just felt warm and happy. He loved his mate more than his own life, and it actually made him feel more secure to know that his brothers would take care of his bard if Geralt died. 

Of course, another alpha or two to help Geralt get Jaskier through his heats would be a blessing as well. The bard demanded even more of his alpha's attention in the throes of oestrus than he did in his daily life, and Geralt could envision meeting up with one or both of his brothers on the Path to share the responsibility. 

Geralt would talk to them once they were awake and see if they would all agree to this arrangement. But for now he watched them sleep.

**Author's Note:**

>  **For the confused, here's an explanation of the biological things I may have not explained clearly enough in the story** _(with probably more biology than anyone else cares about)_ :
> 
> I made a third gender of intersex "omegas" that present as either female or male. Since in the real world males as a whole are historically shitty to women, I've made this third gender suppressed as well. Jaskier still has a dick that can get erect but cannot ejaculate- thus, a pseudo-penis (like hyenas, an omega's pseudo-penis in this story has the urethra, but unlike a hyena an omega has human vagina, vulva, and labia). My logical mind can accept this. Plus, no ass-babies.
> 
> Illogically, (because I just like the ideas and am not immune to all erotic fantasy) there is also alpha male purring, scenting, and an instinctive biological horniness that can be strong enough to incapacitate the omega with restricted blood flow to the eyes (temporary blindness) and a lack of enough coherent thought to render the person nonverbal. Snuggling is necessary because of a psychological need for comfort in a time of distress.
> 
> Any critiques of inconsistencies or confusion are welcome. Kind comments are love <3


End file.
